White Lies
by Takigawa Aki
Summary: When Mukuro answers Chrome's cry for help by taking her place, he finds much more than he bargained for at the hand of his predecessor — Daemon Spade. Non-con. First person. Don't kill me!


Another kink meme fic? Oh my! It's almost enough to think I have a little addiction. Hmm… By the way, I know Mukuro is portrayed as a little…naïve?...but actually, just how much _would_ he know since he's been in Vendicar since he was a kid? Hmmm~

**Summary:** When Mukuro answers Chrome's cry for help by taking her place, he finds much more than he bargained for at the hand of his predecessor—Daemon Spade.

**Warnings: Non-con, illusions, implied 6996, pineapple hair, watermelon hair, weird chuckles, bondage, ultimatums, fakeout, mild toy use, blackmail, anal, gloating, uh…yeah…**

**Soundtrack: **They All Fall Down by **SR-71**

**Kateikyoushi would have a lot more yaoi if I owned it.**

**White Lies**

This guy…

All I had to hear was Chrome's call for help. She never cried like that; despite her fragility, she tried to hide her weakness from me. When I heard the panic in her voice I knew something was horribly wrong. I didn't hesitate to protect her, immediately taking her place in whatever situation she'd been dragged into, shielding her by taking control of her defense. What she could not handle, I could; there was nothing that would stand in my way when I manifested myself through her. People had threatened her many a time, but they always learned their error.

Normally I am not so reckless. It was the terror in her voice that told me there was no time for questions or tests—I had to act.

When I found myself unable to move, I realized what had scared her so. The softness at my back was puzzling at first; then the cold, heavy metal at my wrists sank in, biting into my skin. His hand was on the pillow beside my head, steadying himself as his other palm ran smoothly up my chest. I bit back a hiss of fury. At the edge of the bed was a small green jacket I recognized, as I'd chosen it myself. The pieces fit together perfectly in my mind. Chrome was panicked because she'd been here, in this position, at this man's mercy. The jacket looked ripped. How far had he gotten before she gave in and called out to me? It took all of my self-control to maintain my calm exterior, though surely he could feel my pounding heart through my ribs.

My body, here, was an illusion; but something cold gripped my spine when I could not still that heart and relax these muscles, as I should in any illusion. He smirked, his wandering hand gently taking my chin. I bit back the urge to spit at him as he leaned forward until his lips nearly touched mine. Our breaths mingled on my upper lip. A shudder ran down my back.

"You're still young, _decimo,"_ he purred, his voice soft and sympathetic. "You'll learn when you're older." He nibbled his lower lip, his gaze leaving goosebumps on my skin where it traveled. "It took me ten years to perfect locking illusions, you know. As long as you're using that illusion, it's not a projection of you, Mukuchan. It _is_ you." His voice had become distracted for a moment before returning to alertness as he smiled, enjoying the last words.

"Of course," he added, "you can return to your body in Vendicar as easily as usual and cancel the illusion, but that means Chrome will still be here. Whatever you prefer." His grin widened, showing teeth too white to be natural. "You're keeping her for when you get out anyway, aren't you? Maybe you'll prefer her experienced? I can't imagine a virgin would be too easy after so many years of abstinence." His eyes narrowed suddenly and I bit back a gulp at the shine in them. "How old were you again when you were put into Vendicar, Mukuchan? Why, I do believe…" He leaned in so his lips brushed my ear and his voice lowered to nearly a whisper. "The great Mukuro is still a virgin, isn't he? Nufufu!"

I jerked up my knee to kick him in the stomach, but he caught it in his hand and held it down. "Daemon Spade," I hissed. "If you want to play, then be prepared to lose." My red eye changed. I felt the number form. He was looking right into his death…

…and it went away. My vision cleared to normal.

I didn't have to try again to know by the smirk on his face. "What have you done?" I whispered.

"Just a little insurance." He tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear; I wanted to bite his hand, like the prefect who'd threatened to do the same to me a long time ago. "Even I don't want to risk your full power, Mukuchan. That's why I'm a genius."

He'd settled between my legs so I couldn't kick him and my arms were tied firmly over my head. To the headboard, it felt like. His next touch was surprisingly light, skimming along my collarbone through my shirt. The sensations made me dizzy. Normally I felt nothing through my illusions, only the awareness of senses. Here, it was like a real body. After so long, they assaulted my mind, sending me into a whirl of smell and touch and even the taste of my own mouth. He seemed to know this, because his grin kept widening. Those blue eyes held mine, infuriating me, sending my pulse into a race of anger and confusion.

"Nhn!" I was caught by surprise at the sound; for a moment I didn't realize it was from me. My breath had hitched as his finger traced my nipple. The texture of fabric pressed against it made me shiver. Control was what I prided myself in, but he was breaking it so quickly. The feelings all came together into a tidal wave that crashed against my mind. How long until I got used to them and could maintain myself? It felt like I would never.

"Don't worry, _decimo_," he purred softly. "I'll make it all better." My eyes shot open (when had they closed?) to see not his face, but his sickeningly blue hair. A damp softness on my neck, so sensitive it might have been a stab, made me grit my teeth. Panic was beginning to wash away the sensations, further eroding my mess of control. I wanted to get away, retreat into the infuriating comfort of numbness and water that had long since lost any feeling, but something made me stop. _Mukuro-sama!_ My eyes shut again, this time tightly. She sounded so scared. Now I was hiding what was happening from her. She would never know what had happened once I took her place.

"You're not going to run?" He looked vaguely curious, though elated. I spat at him but missed.

"You'll never have her," I told him as firmly as I could. He hesitated as if unsure how to react for a long moment. Then he smiled and leaned our foreheads together. I blinked, taken aback at the intimate gesture.

"Then I'll have you instead," he purred blithely. "Don't worry. You'll love it as much as I will."

I wanted to disagree, but the dizzying sensation of his tongue on my neck made me bite back a retort.

My predecessor was about as given to mercy as I was; I knew there would be no respite, so I only steeled myself for what would come. I was as prone as he to beg for it; he would not get the satisfaction of hearing me give into his power. A part of me said it would be a measure of control over him if I were to give in of my own choice rather than his pushing and enjoy what I knew he planned. For now, my pride refused.

Cold air caressed my skin as he raised my shirt over my stomach. Daemon's gaze was unreadable as he knelt between my thighs, his hips brushing against my jeans and sending tiny tremors down my legs, and traced every curve of my abs with his hands. He'd taken off his gloves and the contact of skin was enveloping me. His hands were warm. Nice people had cold hands, I thought vaguely; an old wives' tale from my youth. Perhaps there was something to that.

His fingertips were gentle as they slid under the hem of my shirt towards my chest, tracing circles and lines on my skin. He'd closed his eyes as if memorizing every detail he touched. The idea felt violating, but I loathed myself for the little bit of curiosity it brought with it. Was he going to do it like this, gently? His palms brushed both of my nipples at once and my breath hitched hard in my throat.

I froze as his lips touched mine. At first it was just a brush; then they settled a little closer, a lingering kiss that made my brows furrow. His tongue brushed my bottom lip and I closed my mouth firmly, refusing him. He didn't bother to open his eyes. He pinched one of my nipples without warning, earning a gasp, and took the opportunity to plunge his tongue deeply into my mouth. I grunted in surprise, indignation rising in my chest, but he quieted my objections by brushing his tongue against mine, finding a sensitive spot that drew a surprised moan from my throat. The vibration made me shiver. He seemed to feel it and wrapped an arm around my waist, a large hand on my back, and pressed our chests together. His tongue was thorough. Every sensitive area was exploited, every friction he could create against mine made use of. Another moan was near to being ripped from my throat despite my unwillingness.

A ripping sound made my eyes open quickly. I tried to pull back but was held in place by his mouth on mine. He hadn't opened his eyes as he tore my jacket, sending it off onto the floor without a second thought. My shirt followed. I shuddered, suddenly nervous. As gentle as he'd been, that was not. My torso was bared to the cold air, nipples uncomfortably erect, chest rising and falling hard with my breath, my arms fastened over my head. He finally released my mouth just as I was beginning to get dizzy from lack of air.

"Why are you doing this?" I breathed.

His smile was tiny but mocking. "You've gotten into people's minds enough to know, Mukuchan," he whispered, "how important sex is to men. And how easily sex can be turned into power." He licked my ear and nibbled lightly on the lobe. "With power comes the ability to dominate."

That made me gulp. Dominate. The thought sent a jolt of trepidation through my veins. He was going to dominate me. My breath quickened. I'd never relinquished control to another, especially to a rival. But I would not give him my cute little Chrome-chan. Yet that opposition was a form of surrender. It nearly had me panicking.

Then he unbuttoned my jeans. I tensed uncertainly, grasping for an idea on how to turn the situation to my own advantage. There was no way. I was utterly at Spade's mercy. The thought was mind-blowing. He unzipped them, his lips brushing against my navel. There was no way to back away from him; underneath me was only the lavender coverlet. His fingers pried deftly at my boots and pulled them off of my feet. They were set on the floor at the corner of the bed. He hadn't made eye contact once he'd touched the button on my jeans; he seemed absorbed in the task. My lips pressed together as I fought off the slimy feeling.

I had to fight not to kick at him as he seemed to try to tickle one of my feet. He smirked when he got no reaction and kissed my ankle. I bit my lip hard when he took my big toe into his mouth and sucked gently. Then he nibbled at my arch lightly before he laid my foot down and began to slide my jeans off of my hips. I scowled, moving my head to the side so I couldn't see his expression as his palms cupped my hips, chasing the denim along my skin until he could tug them off.

"A twenty-five year old virgin," he murmured, voice velvet. "I can't imagine how you must feel, Mukuchan." His hand brushed against my groin, almost as if it had been an accident. I winced, my hips bucking of their own accord in a search for more touch. "You can't even do it yourself, can you? I'm sure you're trussed up like a wild animal there. A straitjacket? No, probably something far more degrading for someone so volatile…" For a moment he sounded sympathetic, perhaps even concerned. I was burning with hate, but my blood rushed for another reason. "Let me help you relieve some of the stress, Mukuro."

The feeling of my boxers being pulled off made me twitch, and I wasn't sure if it was from fear or excitement. I was caught between the two, repulsed by his touch and by my own eagerness to have more of it. He chuckled at the sight of my swollen member, one hand sliding down my v-line to wrap around it lightly. I groaned, though I chided myself for the slip, as he began to stroke me up and down, his thumb brushing against my tip. My hips thrust forward and my thighs trembled under his ministrations. The sensations were alien, though I knew the mechanics of them. I'd known how good this must have felt for people to be so enslaved by their sexuality, but I hadn't been able to imagine it. It sent every nerve in my body more sensitive than before so that each touch was nearly painful; his warm hand and the stroking was pulling me further from myself and closer to a climax I couldn't begin to guess at. My ignorance brought a feeling of danger that added excitement to my arousal.

I hadn't realized how loudly I'd moaned until it was stopped by a loud gasp as my own orgasm crashed into me, blowing away all other thoughts. He continued stroking me for a few moments, drawing it out so I thought I would melt into his hand. Finally I opened my eyes and saw the little smirk he had, the salacious wink he gave me as he leaned down to lick my abdomen. Splotches of warmth made me aware of my seed splashed across my stomach, and surprise brought heat to my face as he cleaned it away. Without a word he leaned up to my face, hovering over my sweating body, and pressed our lips together. I'd already been panting for breath; he met no resistance before sliding his tongue into my mouth and brushing it against mine. The bittersweet taste made me flinch as I realized what it was. He pulled back, looking satisfied with the result.

"You're a dirty old man," I accused heatedly, still out of breath.

His smile widened. "How fickle, to say that only after I've pleasured you, isn't it?"

I bit my tongue, confused as he pulled off his jacket and shrugged off his shirt. Hadn't he gotten off by bringing me to orgasm? "You know," he purred softly as he bent over me again so our torsos brushed and began to trail his lips down my chest, "for the rest of eternity I own a part of you, Mukuchan, and you can't take it from me no matter what you do." His eyes met mine, blue dancing in amusement, as I frowned at him in confusion. "Your virginity is all mine and no one else can ever have it."

To look at it that way made my jaw clench. The idea was enough to make me spit at him. It hit this time, landing on his jaw. He wiped it away with one hand and his chuckle grew to a laugh. "I can't wait to prove it to you," he said suddenly. Then he grabbed my hips and in one smooth movement flipped me over. I grunted, taken by surprise, as he pulled my waist up so I was on my knees.

Realization hit and I began to pull at my shackles, but they were too strong. "No!" I yelled, mind reeling. "I won't let you!"

"Then you'll let me have little Chrome?" he questioned innocently.

My cheeks burned furiously but I refused to answer. My body was stiff with tension. I hoped he was joking, only playing with my nerves, but I doubted that was the case. The sound of his zipper made my fists clench and I winced at the feeling of my nails digging into my palms, but didn't relax them. Out of the corner of my eye I saw his white pants fall onto the floor and I braced myself. Sick bastard, I cursed in my mind, a litany that only barely kept me from crying in rage. Sick bastard. Sick bastard!

His hands traced my hips lightly before falling to squeeze lightly at my thighs. "As smooth as a woman's," he observed with obvious amusement. "Do you wax, Mukuchan?"

I growled, though his silence made it obvious he was waiting for a real answer. "I'm Japanese," I muttered in response, hating myself for cooperating. The idea of doing something like that was degrading enough that I would rather speak than let him think it.

He hummed as if thinking about it a moment. "I always thought the Japanese hairless gene was a rumour," he finally laughed. "I suppose not! Lucky Mukuchan!"

I bit back my angry reply. He didn't seem to expect one because he was already trailing kisses down my spine. He pushed my hair onto one shoulder and dipped his mouth to the other side of my neck, making me lift my head a little so my jaw wasn't in the way. I cried out at the sudden, sharp pain when he bit down on my jugular and sucked hard, deepening the bruise and sending conflicting waves of pain and pleasure across my body.

"Your skin is so good," he commented as he pulled back. "So smooth. What kind of lotion do you use? Oh—probably none in Vendicar, right? They must treat you well to be so healthy. So smooth, so pale, no hair on your legs and arms—and so willowy, too! Such a slender body, Mukuchan! Are you sure you're not a hermaphrodite, to be so much like a woman?" He paused. "Maybe I should check!"

Obviously he thought that was clever, because he laughed and his hand prodded between my thighs. I shivered and bit back a grunt as his fingers trailed from my balls back to my ass. He tut-tutted. "Nope," he said with feigned disappointment. "But that just means this is begging for attention. Such a pretty colour, Mukuro!"

I was getting angrier by the moment, and when his fingers touched the place I hoped he wouldn't come close to, I had to fight not to yell at him. I was getting nervous. Was he going to do it? Yes, I shouldn't even have wondered. He was shameless; he was ruthless. He was like _me._

"Suck," he told me shortly as he pressed three fingers to my lips. I opened my mouth to bite him and he shoved his fingers in hard, almost making me gag. "Don't play, Mukuchan. The wetter you make them, the less this will hurt." The reminder made me hesitate, weighing the options. I finally gave him only a nip of rebellion before I followed his instruction. He hummed appreciatively as my tongue brushed between his fingers. "Now, you don't want to hurt your jaw or bite your tongue, do you? So I'll help you out a little with that…" He pulled his fingers from my mouth and I narrowed my eyes in suspicion.

A small jingle was all I had of warning before he'd forced a metal bar between my lips lengthwise. It pulled back the corners of my lips to sit between my teeth so I couldn't bite down all the way and the feeling of leather scraped my cheeks as he buckled it behind my head. I grunted in indignation, pulling with renewed vigor at the shackles, but they didn't give way. It was a bit—a _horse's_ bit. I growled angrily, not bothering to try and speak around it. My rage could be communicated better without words. He held my hips firmly with one hand so I couldn't pull away or try to kick him and I had only a tiny warning before I felt one of his fingers plunge inside me. I groaned at the alien feeling, a violation that had me shuddering, but one finger was not painful. Just weird. He didn't wait long before shoving the second finger in with it, up to his knuckles without prelude. I gasped and shivered as it brought me teetering far closer to pain, not quite excruciating but the warning of such. He wasted no time, only thrusting twice with those and scissoring quickly before the third joined them. I yelled wordlessly, my jaws clenching painfully on the metal bit, and my hips bucked in response to the sensation of stretching and tearing. I was sure I was going to begin bleeding.

I barely heard the light rustling of fabric while he rid himself of his underwear and positioned himself at my hips. I tried to shrink away, knowing I wasn't ready for that—would _never_ be ready for that, but I wasn't stretched enough to fit him—but felt something hard brush against the abused entrance before it pushed its way inside. I gasped and gave a groan that turned into a strangled yell of pain. He seemed impatient, and twitched inside me when I shuddered hard. It made me go red from humiliation and shame, and the throbbing pain worsened. I knew now I was bleeding, could almost smell the coppery tang of it. He jerked back suddenly and I thought he was pulling out, but just before he was all the way, his hips thrust forward and I gave a cry of pain. Tears stung my eyes as he sank into me up to the hilt and drew back again.

Underneath the pain was a vein of something I couldn't bear to name. It was an alien pleasure that was slowly building up with the friction and his warmth, my racing pulse beating against his like rival drums deep inside of me. I threw my head back with a loud moan as he thrust into me again, and this time my hips bucked to meet him. With the movement he brushed a different spot and I gasped as it sent a jolt of electricity through me. I had begun stiffening before, but now I was hard again. He chuckled as if in victory, and rolled his hips to ram himself against the spot again. The hand that didn't hold my hips was entangled in my hair, pulling my head back, but I didn't mind; it felt good, the light pain in my scalp.

The back wasn't the only place that throbbed hotly. I wanted to grasp my member and stroke it in time with Spade's thrusts, but I was still held tightly. His thrusts grew faster, mixing sharp pain with dull pleasure and jolting electricity that made my member twitch. His teeth closed on my shoulder and I gasped as he left another mark; his thrusting grew harder and I could have sworn he was growing inside of me. He released my hip and brushed my nipple with the newly freed hand, earning a groan. Daemon hummed appreciatively as my moans grew louder. I was getting so close, though it hadn't even been touched. Unceremoniously he thrust our hips together once more and I felt my pleasure yanked out of me, heat that shot from my thighs down my length to stain the sheets. His hand grasped and stroked me, prolonging the climax. I yelled in pleasure and adrenaline until it ended, leaving me limp but sated. My hips clenched and spasmed around him, drawing him to his own finish, and he bucked hard a few times, drawing it out. Sticky warmth flooded me and I shivered, my body pleased but my mind disgusted, and he gave a satisfied sigh and pulled out slowly as if loathe to do so. His seed overflowed and dripped down my thighs. Without his grip holding me up, my hips collapsed and I managed to roll onto my side, exhausted and angry and ashamed. Humiliation had me red; the climax still had tears in my eyes. Or, I decided to believe that was why they were there.

He lay against me on his side as well so our bodies touched. One hand trailed lazily down my side to rest on my hip. "I told you that I'd make you like it," he said with a lazy smirk.

I shuddered and bared my teeth as well as I could around the bit. He chuckled and reached out to unbuckle it, and I jerked my neck so it was removed even faster. Once it was gone I worked my jaw a moment, glaring at him all the while. "Fine," I hissed hoarsely, "you've gotten what you wanted. Now let me go so Chrome's free before I leave."

Daemon's eyes widened in innocent surprise. "Where did you get that idea?" he asked, feigning incredulity. "You're my pet for as long as you want to protect your host, Mukuchan! Should I begin to call you by a pet name, do you think?"

I flushed in rage and searched for words cutting enough to splutter at him.

"Since you're all sticky down there, I think I want you to use your mouth next," he said brightly. "What do you think, puppy-chan?"


End file.
